


December 11, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're able to lure a bunch of people to your master, but the turkey is charred when you cook it,'' Kara said to Reverend Amos Howell.





	December 11, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're able to lure a bunch of people to your master, but the turkey is charred when you cook it,'' Kara said to Reverend Amos Howell as she frowned near him.

THE END


End file.
